


Mental

by catsaretriangles



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaretriangles/pseuds/catsaretriangles
Summary: Femslash Seiya x Yaten oneshot When Seiya starts self harming, Yaten tries to help her but Seiya keeps pushing her away. Why won't Seiya let Yaten in and can Yaten help her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: there is self harm in this one shot so be aware and if you're triggered by that then you probably shouldn't read this.

"Why am I never good enough for anyone?" Seiya screamed as tears fell down her cheeks. She collapsed to her knees and started sobbing. "Why does no one love me?" she whispered.

Yaten had been fast asleep at the time when she was awoken by screams coming from the room next to hers. She could feel pain and sadness coming from within that room. "Seiya." Yaten whispered before getting up and running over to her friend's room.

She grabbed the door knob and pulled, the door thankfully being unlocked.

She walked in and found Seiya laying on the floor sobbing, and with cuts going all the way up her left arm. In her hand was a bloodied razor blade and she was holding it to her right wrist. "No!" Yaten yelled and ran over to Seiya, knocking the blade out of her hand.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Seiya and began crying. "Seiya, please stop! Don't do this to yourself! Onegai!" Yaten cried as she clutched tightly to the raven haired girl.

"Let go of me Yaten!" Seiya cried, pushing the oldest starlight off of her. "You don't understand how it feels to love someone with all your heart, and you put your heart out on the line for them and they keep rejecting you and you can't do anything but cry and they're the only person that matters to you." Seiya said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Baka!" Yaten yelled and Seya turned her head to look at her.

"Nani?" she asked sounding hurt.

"Seiya, you're so stupid! Usagi has Mamoru to love and you need to get over her! Besides you have to look after the princess! She comes first before anyone else! And maybe, just maybe there is someone else who could possibly love you!" Yaten spat out angrily, tears burning her eyes.

"Yaten, you don't understand! Who could possibly love me?" Seiya yelled as she reached over to grab the razor blade.

"Stop it!" Yaten cried as she frantically swatted the blade out of Seiya's hand, cutting her own hand slightly in the process. "Stop hurting yourself Seiya! Onegai." Yaten whispered as she wrapped her arms tightly around Seiya.

Seiya wrapped her own arms tightly around Yaten and began to cry into her shoulder. Yaten just rubbed Seiya's back, trying to calm the younger girl down. "There, there it's ok." she whispered softly.

"Here let me see those cuts on your arm." Yaten said softly as she pulled away from Seiya.

Seiya jerked away from her. "No!" she yelled. "I can tend to them myself."

"God Seiya, why can't you just let me help you?" Yaten yelled trying to hide the growing anger in her voice.

"You don't care about me! You never have and you never will so leave me the hell alone Yaten!" Seiya yelled as she once again bent down to pick up the blade.

"STOP!' Yaten screamed as she ran over to Seiya.

"Stay away Yaten!" Seiya yelled and pushed her to the ground. "You don't understand my pain and you never will!"

"And what makes you think that I don't understand your pain?" Yaten asked as she got up and grabbed Seiya's left wrist tightly, causing Seiya to drop the blade.

"Because you're little miss perfect and everyone loves you. You don't have to worry about unrequited love because everyone thinks you're beautiful and perfect. Oh wait, you're probably the cause of other's pain and sadness because whenever someone loves you, you just reject them cause no one is ever good enough for little miss perfect."

Yaten slapped Seiya hard across the cheek as tears burned in her eyes. "Baka! How dare you say that? Our princess comes first so I don't really care about romance because of my duties as a soldier. All I was trying to do was help you and make you feel better, then you treat me like this? Oh and by the way I understand unrequited love perfectly. Why? Because maybe just maybe, I've been in love with you for at least five years now." she spat out before running away leaving Seiya all alone.

"Yaten..." Seiya muttered sadly as she rubbed her cheek where Yaten had slapped her.

Yaten ran fast down the halls as tears fell fast down her cheeks. "Stupid Seiya." Yaten muttered bitterly.

Seiya still stood frozen in her place, as she thought about what Yaten had said.

"Because, maybe just maybe, I've been in love with you for at least five years now."

"Yaten's in love with me?" Seiya asked herself as a wave of guilt flooded over her. She stood still for a moment before taking off running off, determined to find the silver haired girl.

"Yaten?" she yelled as she ran down the palace halls. "Yaten?" she yelled before turning to look out the window next to her. She could just make out a figure sitting outside. "Yaten?" she asked quietly to herself before running outside.

Yaten sat on a white marble stone bench, knees pulled up to her face as she sobbed heavily. She felt someone sit down beside her and when she looked up she could just make out the figure of Seiya in the blackness of the night.

"Gomenasai Yaten. I shouldn't have said what I said. I wasn't thinking and I got really mad at you for no reason. I'm sorry." Seiya said sadly.

"Daijoubu, but why wouldn't you let me help you?" Yaten asked as she turned away.

"Well..." Seiya started before pausing to think for a moment, searching for the right words. "I was scared to let you in." she said eventually.

"Why?" Yaten asked as she turned to look back at Seiya.

Seiya sighed and ran her left hand up her right arm, blood still fresh and staining her hand. "Well let's just say that a few years ago I had a crush on you but I was determined that you wouldn't love me back so I tried to forget about you, and I guess I was scared that if I let you in, I'd fall for you again and I'd get hurt again." Seiya muttered sounding broken and hurt.

Yaten moved closer to Seiya and put her head on the younger girl's shoulder. "Did you really think I'd reject you?" she asked quietly.

Seiya nodded. "Hai." she whispered. "I thought you were too good for me and that I never stood a chance to be with you."

"Baka." Yaten muttered. "Can't you see that I love you?" she asked softly as she looked into the younger girl's eyes.

Seiya shrugged. "I don't know, do you?"

"Baka. Of course I love you. Is that too hard to believe?"

"I guess not."

"So if you got over me a while ago then does that mean that you don't have anymore feelings for me?" Yaten asked quietly.

"I think I tried to get over you but I never truly did." Seiya muttered as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

Yaten smiled and reached up to press her lips to Seiyas. Seiya's eyes closed and she kissed back, her mouth curving up into a smile while they kissed. Yaten wrapped her arms around Seiya's neck and deepened the kiss.

What both girls had wanted for years was now happening and neither of them could believe it.

They pulled apart and Yaten rested her head on Seiya's chest. "Ashiteru Seiya." she whispered.

Seiya smiled. "I love you too."

Yaten pulled away slightly from Seiya to look her in the eyes. "Now can I tend to your cuts?" she asked gently.

Seiya nodded. "Hai." she whispered and the two girls walked back to the palace hand in hand.


End file.
